inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-Eragon Timeline
Warning This timeline contains spoilers, not just for the first book, but also for Brisingr. Overview One of the hardest time points to guess is the sequence of events ranging from Selena becoming Morzan's Black Hand, to the Birth of Eragon. This area can prove especially confusing when conflicts arise, such as Morzan seeming to die before Murtagh was even born. Clues in the books Information about these events is given in several different places, most notably Murtagh's story in the chapter "Hunting for Answers" and Oromis's explanation in the chapter "Two Lovers Doomed." Timeline in the limited edition of Eldest In the second book, years are given for events such as the beginning of the Dragon Riders or the end of certain wars on the A.C. scale. From all references, both in and out of the books, it is fairly obvious that the Rider War starts in the year 8000 A.C. one hundred years after the Fall ends. Selena's story begins over twenty years before that. List of events and their respective dates Event 1: Selena is born. This probably happens anytime between Year 7958 and early Year 7962. Event 2: Selena leaves Carvahall with Morzan. It is early in the Year 7978. She becomes Morzan's Black Hand shortly after. Selena is sixteen to twenty years old at this point. Event 3: After nearly three years in service to Morzan, Selena becomes pregnant with Murtagh. It is July, Year 7980. Selena is eighteen to twenty-three years old at this point. Event 4: Nine months later, Murtagh is born. It is April, Year 7981. Selena is nineteen to twenty-three years old at this point. Event 5: Around the time of Murtagh's birth, Brom infiltrates Morzan's castle. He falls in love with Selena within two years of Murtagh's birth. When Selena visits Murtagh, she also visits Brom. Her personality and True name change at this point. Event 6: Eragon is conceived. At this point, it is around the month of June, Year 7983. Murtagh is two years and two months old. Selena is twenty to twenty-five at this point. She conceals the early stages of her pregnancy from Morzan. Brom leaves to meet Jeod and arrange the theft of Galbatorix's three dragon eggs. Event 7: Hefring of Furnost attempts to steal the eggs, gets only Saphira's, and flees. It is August, Year 7983. Murtagh is two years and four months old. Selena, now two months pregnant, leaves Morzan's castle on a mission, but secretly heads for Carvahall. Brom spends the next seven months searching for Hefring, and, later, so does Morzan. Event 8: Selena arrives in Carvahall two months later. She is now four months pregnant with Eragon. It is the day of September 23, YEAR 7983. Murtagh is two years and six months old. Brom is still hunting Hefring. Event 9: Sometime between September 23 of Year 7983 and Jenuary of Year 7984, Morzan realizes Selena isn't coming back, and throws Zar'roc in a rage. The blade hits Murtagh, who is between two years/six months old, and two years/ten months old. His age at this point is estimated at three years. A healer saves Murtagh's life, and Morzan leaves to hunt Hefring. Event 10: Morzan retrieves the egg from Hefring, and is then accosted by Brom. It is January, Year 7984. Brom kills Morzan and steals the egg, then travels to a place where the Varden can find it. Brom then heads to Morzan's castle in the hopes of finding Selena. Event 11: Selena gives birth to Eragon. Because she arrived September 23, Year 7983, and is stated to give birth to Eragon within five months, it should be late February, Year 7984.(The exact date is about the 23rd, possibly a few days earlier.) Selena is twenty-two to twenty-six years old at this point. She departs shortly afterward and returns to Morzan's castle. Event 12: Selena arrives back at Morzan's castle, sick. She dies a fortnight(two weeks) later, hours before Brom finally arrives. The time of this is unknown, but given the time it took Selena to reach Carvahall, it probably happened around April, Year 7984. Because Brom traveled exceptionally fast, we can infer that he began traveling towards Morzan's Castle after Selena started to, in February. Or, Brom had to travel somewhere else that cost him time/put him farther away from Morzan's castle than Selena was when she began her journey. Either way, Brom arrived two weeks after Selena did. Murtagh is about three years old now. Selena was twenty-two to twenty-six years old at the time of her death. Event 13: Brom returns to the Varden, and informs Deynor that he is still alive, then leaves for Carvahall. We can assume that this traveling took Brom several months. Therefore, he met with Deynor sometime between late May and early July, Year 7984. Event 14: Brom arrives in Carvahall, confirms that Eragon is safe, and then becomes Brom the storyteller. This probably happens sometime between August and October, Year 7984. This is just a rough estimation; the exact time Brom arrived in unclear. Event 15: Deynor, the leader of the Varden, dies, and is succeeded by Ajihad. Judging by what Jörmundur said in Eldest(Chapter: Fealty), and Oromis said in Brisingr(Chapter: Genealogy), Deynor died after Brom left, and at least fifteen years before Ajihad's death. Therefore, the date of Deynor's death and Ajihad's ascension should be between June, Year 7984 at the earliest, and March, Year 7985 at the latest. It was most likely closer to March. Category:Alagaësia